Kasey, The New girl
by untitledryan
Summary: It's just a typical day for Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. That is, until Ash and Serena went to look for berries in the woods and ran into a girl named Kasey. Serena can tell Kasey likes Ash right away, so she sees Kasey as a threat. What will happen to Serena after Kasey has a chat with her? Will she stick around? Read to find out! One-Shot!


Its here! It's finally here! My second Fanfic! It's Amourshipping again, Yay! Now let's see how Ash and Serena come together this time... Oh, and I don't own Pokémon, or any of the characters! An

Serena's P.O.V

We were continuing our journey to Shalour City when...

*Grrowwll*

Ash's stomach growled. We all laughed. He's so cute, I can't help but smile.

"Why don't we stop to eat?" I say.

Everyone nods in agreement. After we set up everything, Clemont begins to cook.

"Oh no!" Clemont shouts.

"What's wrong big brother?" Bonnie asks.

"I've run out of berries. I can't finish cooking without them." He explains.

"I'll go get some more." Ash offers.

..He's leaving?

"I'll go with him!" I blurt out.

"..Okay. Let's go, Serena."

We walked into the forest. I can finally get some alone time with him. Before I knew it, we were standing on a mountain top.

"Here they are! The berries Clemont wanted!" Ash said while taking a bite out of one.

"Woah! These taste great!" He said to me.

I smiled.

"They're really sweet, aren't they?" A girl with dark brown hair said.

Who is this girl?

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ash asked. She smiled and blushed. Tch.

"I'm Kasey. What's your name cutie?"

Cutie? Who does this girl think she is?

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. This is Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you Ash! And who is this?"  
She said while looking at me.

The nerve of this girl...  
"My name is Serena... Ash, don't you think we should head back to Clemont and Bonnie now?" I said. I just wanted to get away from this girl. She's totally flirting with Ash. This really bothers me, since I really like him.

"I guess you're right. We're going to have dinner, want to join us, Kasey?"

Please say no. Please say no...

"I would love too!" She said with a wink.

Just great...

We headed back, and Kasey introduced herself to Clemont and Bonnie. The rest of the night I kept quiet, while Kasey flirted with Ash. This is depressing.

"I'm going to bed..." I announce.

"Already? It's still early." Clemont said.

"I know, but I'm tired..."

"Well alright."

"Goodnight!" Clemont and Bonnie said in unison.

"Goodnight." I replied and I walked to my tent.

"Goodnight, Serena." Ash said.

I ignored him. I honestly didn't feel like talking to him. Thats a first. I crawled into my tent and sat down. I was getting really annoyed with Ash. Usually, we talk all night at dinner. Tonight, with Kasey here, he said nothing to me. The only thing he said to me all night was 'Goodnight'. It's like I don't exist anymore. Later that night, Bonnie came into my tent. We always share a tent. I was pretending to sleep. When she finally fell asleep, I went out of the tent. I noticed a third tent when I came out. Must be Kasey's... I put on my hat and sneakers. I needed to go on a walk. I began to walk. I found an open space with a boulder. I climbed on top of the boulder. I wondered if Ash even liked me anymore. Kasey is way prettier then me. It would make sense if he liked her. I heard footsteps.

"You."

I turned around.

"Kasey?"

"Stay away from Ash."

"...What?" I hadn't expected her to say something like that. I mean, I could tell she was rude, but not that rude.

"I can't let someone as cute as him get caught up with someone like you. I know you like him. But that's too bad, he doesn't like you. You better back off, cause he's mine now. I'm warning you. You'd better just head home now. Your journey with him is over." Kasey said with attitude.

"What makes you think he doesn't like me?"

"There isn't anything to like about you. You're not pretty, nor smart. You're just a clueless little girl who doesn't even know what she wants in life."

I stood there shocked. Maybe what she's saying is true, but she barely knows me, so how can she say that? This girl is crazy.

She walked away. I really don't know what to do now. Should I just go home? Ash might be happier that way... But I also don't want to leave him with a crazy girl...

The sun was starting to rise. I headed back to our campsite. Everyone was still asleep. Kasey even went back in her tent.  
I guess I'll head back to Vaniville Town... It might not be a smart decision, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm afraid of Kasey. I gathered all my things. My journey really is over... The one thing I will always regret most is that I never told Ash I was in love with him. I took out my guidebook and set off. I feel bad about not telling anyone goodbye, but maybe it's for the best. _

Regular P.O.V

Ash and Clemont had just woken up. Clemont looked around.

"That's weird. Serena is usually awake before us. Guess she really was tired. Well, I'll start breakfast." Clemont said.

"Awesome! Breakfast!" Ash shouted.

"Did somebody say breakfast!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped out of her tent.

"Huh? Where's Serena at Bonnie?" Ash asked.

Bonnie looked around.

"...I thought she already woke up..." She stated.

Kasey came out of her tent.

"Thats weird..." Ash said.

"Huh? What is?" Kasey asked.

"Serena isn't here." He replied.

"Oh, so she went home after all." She said happily.

"What?" Ash was now confused.

"What do you mean Serena went home?" Bonnie said nearly in tears.

"See, I told Serena to go home yesterday. She won't be bothering you anymore. You're welcome." Kasey said with a smile.

"Why would you tell her that!" Ash said angrily.

"Why are you angry?" Asked Kasey

"It's you who should go home, not Serena! I'm getting her back." Ash said as he grabbed his bag and ran off.

"Ash, wait!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted.

_  
Serena's P.O.V.

I arrived in a small town. I decided to head to the Pokemon Center to relax for a little while. I called Fennekin out of it's Pokeball. Fennekin jumped in my arms. I carried Fennekin to the Pokemon Center. When we got there, I got food for myself and Fennekin. I told Fennekin Everything that had happened. I felt lonely without Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash. I put my head down on the table. I heard the Pokemon Center door open. I didn't look up. Too depressed. However, I did look up when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Ash...

"Ash..." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. He cared enough to find me... Then I snapped back into reality.

"I don't think we should be talking..." I said. It really killed me to say that.

"Kasey is gone now. We won't be talking to her anymore. Nobody will ever come between us." He told me with a smile.

I was too overjoyed for words. So, I hugged him. What surprised me was that he hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I was being stupid yesterday. I know you weren't tired yesterday night, just annoyed with me. I didn't know Kasey treated you like that, or didn't like you.." Ash said sincere.

"Thats so sweet Ash... I forgive you. It wasn't your fault anyway. I'm sorry too... I can't believe I was actually going home."

He pulled away from the hug, his hands still on my shoulders.

"It's okay, You were scared at the time, right?"

I nodded.

"I need to tell you something..." I said.

"Sure, anything." He replied.

"The truth is... I was jealous of Kasey. She was becoming so close to you.. And she's much prettier than me." I told him.

"You're not pretty." He said.

Did he just say I'm not pretty?

"..Huh?" I replied.

"I said you're not pretty. You're beautiful."

I felt my face turn red. I was suddenly at a loss for words.

"W-Well... I-I mean..." I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

He kissed me.

Ash Ketchum.  
The boy whom I loved since we were small.  
Kissed me.  
He pulled away.  
He hugged me again.  
He's so warm...  
So many thoughts that...  
I don't even know what to think. He likes me...

"I love you, Serena."

I take that back. He doesn't like me.  
He loves me.

I begin to cry.  
He notices.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked.

"I'm just... filled with so many emotions right now. The boy I love hugs me, Kisses me, then says he loves me... I never really thought this would happen..." I confess.

He smiles.

"Theres so much to love about you. Your Honey-colored hair, your smile, your blue eyes, how you get easily distracted, the way you get nervous around me... Everything. You're just such a lovable person. Irreplaceable." He tells me.

I cry more.

He strokes my hair.

Things are going to be different from now on.

~END~

What did you think? I think I did a better job with this one then the first one. Let me know what you thought about it! More fanfics coming soon. ~MeiFokko 


End file.
